Amor Eterno
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: La vida siempre deberá seguir su curso. Por ello es que la felicidad no puede ser eterna, puede que se prolongue por años, ¿Pero es que hay algo eterno en la vida? Al reflexionar te darás cuenta de que si lo hay; La materia, el universo, ¿También lo pueden ser los sentimientos? Personas enamoradas afirman que sí, Pero el tiempo sigue y sigue ¿Y entonces?
1. Maltrato

**_Amor Eterno_**

* * *

**La vida siempre deberá seguir su curso.  
Por ello es que la felicidad no puede ser eterna, puede que se prolongue por años,  
¿Pero es que hay algo eterno en la vida?  
Al reflexionar te darás cuenta de que si lo hay;  
La materia, el universo,  
¿También lo pueden ser los sentimientos?  
Personas enamoradas afirman que sí,  
Pero el tiempo sigue y sigue ¿Y entonces? **

¿Puede el amor de dos almas superar el tiempo y el espacio?  
¿Puede ese hilo rojo del destino continuar existiendo a través de la distancia?  
¿Puede ser posible que las almas de aquellos jóvenes amantes que vivieron en la edad media se reencuentren en el presente?

_Solo el destino lo sabe,  
¿Pero es el destino algo confiable?_

* * *

Observa su alrededor, y se da cuenta de lo monótona que es su vida, lo único que no era monótono eran sus sentimientos, porque si hoy sentía pena de si mismo, mañana ya no lo sentiría. Era curioso el vivir bajo el maltrato, haber nacido para ser un perro que hacia misiones era algo molesto, pero al pasar los años te das cuenta de que hay una solución bastante fácil; **Cerrar tu Corazón**.

Era sencillo, sentir el dolor de tu cuerpo por obra de otros no tiene el mismo efecto si no hay corazón. Esto era algo que había descubierto Natsume Hyuga una vez convertido en una especie de esclavo para la Academia Alice.

El maltrato causa daños en las personas, no solo de manera física, porque si tu cuerpo es una exhibición de cortes y moratones, causados sin tu consentimiento, por las personas de tu alrededor, ¿Cómo crees que este tu corazón?, ¿Cómo crees que este tu alma?

¿Y ese vacío que queda allí? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué esta allí? ¿Por qué tu alma te grita que lo busques y no pares hasta que lo encuentres? ¿Era esto nostalgia? ¿U otro efecto colateral del maltrato?

* * *

_Primer Capítulo De 3 Para El Reto: San Valentín, De Floor Sakura En Sweet Inspiration ~ Crea En Fanfiction._

**_¡Comenten Y Dejen Reviews!_**_  
_n.n

_Se aprecia la opinión  
_¡Ivette Fuera! ¡Paz!  
**(PD: ¡Feliz San Valentín!)**


	2. Dolor

Dolor… probablemente si le hubieses preguntado a Natsume "¿qué es dolor?" hace tan solo unos meses, te hubiese contestado con un monosílabo y te hubiese ignorado. Ahora, sabía bien lo que era, sabía bien como se sentía, además su cabeza se llenó de preguntas sin respuesta.

¿De donde había venido esa sensación? ¿En qué parte fue que se dañó su armadura de frialdad?

Había experimentado el enojo cuando fue secuestrado y esa niña de coletas lo siguió y termino en el mismo peligro que él. ¿Pero de donde había venido ese dolor?

Desde ese día sus emociones, aunque controladas, se encontraban a flor de piel.

Pero el dolor era el que estaba allí siempre. Veía que esa sonrisa de sol no era para él, dolor, terminaban insultándose mutuamente, dolor, ver a tu mejor amigo enamorado de ella, ¡Dolor!, darle empujones a tu mejor amigo, ¡Oh maldito dolor!

¿Por qué no podía dejar el dolor en el pasado y seguir avanzando bajo su armadura? ¿Por qué no podía apartar la vista de aquella chica? ¿Por qué le atraía como si fuera una luz en la oscuridad? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué maldita sea no había venido antes?

¿Y dónde quedo esa sensación de vacío…?

Si

Ya no está.

* * *

**¡2/3!**

¡El próximo cap. es el último!

**Dejen Reviews n.n**


	3. Amor

Su corazón ahora era una inmensa calidez, absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado antes se sentía de esa manera. Poder tenerla entre sus brazos, amándola y haciéndola rabiar al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más y se permitió apreciar a la castaña.

Ya no eran unos niños, prácticamente no tuvieron mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esa etapa, pero ahora eran unos adolescentes, casi adultos, buscando un camino que seguir, juntos.

No más maltratos, no más dolor.

Todo aquello valió la pena por lo que tenía ahora. Eso mismo que ahora era una especie de leyenda en la academia a la que ya no pertenecían como alumnos, pero si como amigos.

La leyenda del infinito amor de Natsume Hyuga y Mikan Sakura

Amor, nunca creyó que lo volvería a tener.

Amor… Esa era ahora su palabra favorita

3/3

¡Vaya que me retrase!

Ok ahora si marcamos el fin XD.


End file.
